Queen Nehelenia
Queen Nehelenia is the evil queen of the Dark Moon, and true/final antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S. Character biography Queen Nehelenia once lived in a kingdom with many subjects, but soon became obsessed with staying young and beautiful forever. She looked into a mirror to see her future, and saw herself as an ugly old woman. From her fear of becoming ugly, Zirconia was created, and she decided to make her worst nightmare everyone else's. She turned all her subjects into Remless. From the Dark Moon, she watched and envied Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, which was a much nicer place to live than the Dark Moon. Eventually, she found out that if she had the Golden Crystal, she could rule the kingdom. She tried to take it from Helios, but as her intentions were evil, she was unable to get it, so she imprisoned Helios's body, but Queen Serenity sealed her inside a mirror. However, for as long as she was inside the mirror, Zirconia was able to exist in the real world. Zirconia took a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, and transformed them into Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye, the Amazon Trio. Also, the Amazon Quartet found a mirror, through which Nehelenia spoke to them and gave them orbs, giving them her power as well as eternal childhood. The Dark Moon Circus invaded Elysion to take the golden crystal from Helios. Zirconia imprisoned Helios in Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take his golden crystal, Rini's dream light separated Helios and the golden crystal from his body, turning him into Pegasus, who hid in Rini's dreams. Nehelenia and Zirconia began to seek out Pegasus by finding whose dreams he was hiding inside. Zirconia and the entire Dark Moon Circus arrived on Earth at a solar eclipse. Nehelenia's first appearance was in Episode 21, A True Reflection. She was not clearly seen, instead talking through the face on Zirconia's robe. Up until now, the Amazon Trio were unaware of her existence. Her first true appearance was in Episode 23, A New Nightmare. In Episode 34, Day of Night, she became tired of waiting, and cast Earth into darkness, covering it with spiderwebs (suffocating it, and weakening Darien, whose life force is tied to Earth). She also powered up the Amazon Quartet's orbs. When Sailor Moon defeated them, Queen Nehelenia witnessed Sailor Mini Moon summoning Pegasus in the process, and figured that she was the holder of Pegasus. So Zirconia extracted her dream mirror, and it was the golden mirror, so he imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror. Nehelenia revealed her story to Sailor Mini Moon, but at one point, she was switched around with a doll by the Amazon Quartet, who wanted Pegasus's horn (the golden crystal) for themselves, but Zirconia imprisoned them in another dimension and reimprisoned Sailor Mini Moon. Nehelenia forced Pegasus to return to his body as Helios, and took his golden crystal, putting Sailor Mini Moon into Eternal Sleep. She then was able to escape from her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. Armed with the power of the golden crystal, Nehelenia fought the Sailor Scouts, and gained the advantage, unstoppable with the crystal, until the Amazon Quartet, no longer evil (and having given up Nehelenia's power by smashing their orbs, but still retaining their original power) switched it around with a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon (awakened from Eternal Sleep by Helios) were at first unable to use the crystal, as it is powered by people's dreams, which they have given up, but Sailor Mini Moon spoke to everyone on Earth through the crystal and told them to say "Moon Cosmic Dream Action" to reawaken its power. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon then used the crystal to shoot a gold energy wave at Nehelenia, defeating her and destroying most of the Dark Moon Circus. However, Nehelenia survived, taking Sailor Mini Moon captive. She raced to the top of the main circus tent (the only remaining tent) with her, with Sailor Moon chasing after her. The tent was lifting up into the air toward the Dark Moon. However, Nehelenia did not escape the battle unscathed; when she reached the top of the tent, she was reduced to a hideous old woman, like she saw in the mirror. After revealing the last details of her story to Sailor Moon, Nehelenia planned to take revenge on them for foiling her plans, and then enter the Dark Moon's shadow to reseal herself inside her mirror forever so as to regain her beauty. A Zirconia-like creature jumped out of her to attack Sailor Moon, but the way she looked at her, saying she pitied Nehelenia, was her weakness and stopped her attack. Nehelenia threw Sailor Mini Moon over the edge. Sailor Moon jumped over the edge to save her, and, believing she had defeated her foes (though they were both saved by Pegasus), Nehelenia returned to her mirror, becoming her younger, beautiful self once more, and returned to the Dark Moon, while the circus tent disintegrated. The Dark Moon remained in its position until it was banished from Earth by Sailor Moon's power, and Nehelenia along with it, trapped forever but satisfied as she retained her eternal youth. Attacks Queen Nehelenia can shoot a dark energy wave. This can be incredibly powerful if she has the golden crystal. She can also shoot spider-like threads. Trivia *Queen Nehelenia is the only one of the four final antagonists to survive. *On that note, the only villain to neither die nor turn good. *In the Japanese version, there was a fifth season called Sailor Stars which depicted Nehelenia's return, but in the sixth episode, she turns good and is reborn as a small child. As Sailor Stars never made it into English dub, therefore in the English version, Nehelenia presumably remains trapped in her mirror forever. *She is the second evil queen (third, if the Negaforce counts as a queen) to be sealed away by Queen Serenity. Chronologically, she is actually the first, as Queen Beryl was sealed away sometime after Nehelenia was. *Out of the four final antagonists, Nehelenia has the most human appearance, followed by Wiseman. Voiced by Lisa Dalbello Category:Villains Category:Final Antagonists Category:Sailor Moon Super S Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Female